


Kiss Week

by jujus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ITS BASICALLY EVERYONE BRO, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus/pseuds/jujus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru celebrates "Kiss Week" (A holiday he made up himself). Lots of smooches occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subahoku

Hokuto breathes in before slowly letting it out. "Stop running off when I'm trying to talk to you."

Subaru back-peddled from where he was about to skip off to and poofed his cheeks out at Hokuto.

"Hokke~ that's no fun!"

"We're trying to discuss a class project, it's not supposed to be fun."

Subaru skidded to a stop in front of Hokuto. "It's boring! That's why I decided we're having a picnic while we talk!" He pointed a finger at Hokuto’s face.

Hokuto looked at the hot steamy sky before seeming to give up and shrugged.

"Alright, But after we eat we’re doing this project." He paused and added as an afterthought, "Or no more coins for you.”

"Don't worry Hokke! I'll be getting all the shiny coins!" Smiling triumphantly, Subaru grabbed Hokuto's arm and dragged him to the park.

-

As the last of the food disappeared, Hokuto took out a notebook.

"A promise is a promise. We have to work now." He informed a groaning Subaru.

"Terrorist attacks would be more fun than this!" Subaru flopped on the grass, but rolled over until he faced Hokuto. Sunlight scattered dots of gray shade across Hokuto's face from the tree above them. One glint of sun hit his eye at and angle and illuminated the dark blue iris.

As Hokuto began explaining his idea, starting one of his long passionate cannot-be-stopped-at-all-costs rants, Subaru launched himself up from his reclining position. Notebooks were flung haphazardly to the side, pages fluttering in the grass.

Subaru pressed his lips to Hokuto's shadow-speckled cheek.

Hokuto uttered a strangled noise of surprise and before he regained his composure Subaru was already sitting across from him notebook in hand looking ready to start working.

"What was-!"

"Ahaha! You should see your face Hokke! Aha~" He winked, "Happy kiss week!"

"Happy what week?" Hokuto put his head in his hands and muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Hokke do you want to start working or not~"

"Quiet, That's my line!"


	2. Subamako

 "I can't go on! Akehoshi-kun! Go on without me! Live your life, remember me fondly!" Makoto yelled dramatically, keeling over on the track field.

"No! Ukki! I can't let you die like this!" Subaru shouted towards him, reaching his arm backwards and waving the relay baton in Makoto's direction.

"If it means so much to you! I will try to live my life! Thank you for _relaying_ on me!" Makoto declared, getting on one knee and reaching to the sky.

"Nice one Ukki!"

"Hehe~ Thank you Akehoshi-kun!"

"Can you two actually finish the race, we lost ages ago." Hokuto had been standing in position waiting for Makoto to hand him the baton long after the other team finished.

Makoto froze, before sitting back down on the ground. "I... really can't move though. Haha."

"It's OK Ukki! I'll save you from you own unfitness!" Subaru walked back and grabbed Makoto's arms helping him up onto shaky legs.

"You're so out of shape it's funny!" Subaru held on to Makoto and helped him to a bench.

"I don't know if I'd call it funny, that's a little harsh Akehoshi-kun.." Makoto sat down, looking dejectedly at the sweat perspiring on his legs.

There was a thunk as Subaru sat down too.

He began studying Makoto's face as the other continued to stare at his own legs. He noticed how Makoto's eyebrows pulled together, how his hands were balled in to whitening fists, how under the sun his golden hair was almost too bright to look at.

"Don't worry Ukki! I still love you!" Before Makoto had time to reply with his usual 'I love you too Akehoshi-kun' Subaru leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Makoto's eyes widened comically.

"Eh!? Ehhh??! Ake-Ake-Akehoshi-kun!?" Makoto was unable to finish a complete sentence frozen in shock and turning a very bright shade of red.

Subaru tried his hardest not to fall into a fit of giggles at how stunned Makoto looked.

"Happy kiss week Ukki!" Subaru exclaimed happily.

Makoto was still a flaming red, frozen with his hands held up in surprise, and wouldn't react until Subaru had to dump the contents of a water bottle onto his head.


End file.
